Sweet Sacriface
by HalfDemon Illyusche
Summary: Sweet...Sweet..Sweet Sacriface... Rath sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, inikah yang diinginkannya selama ini?


_**Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami**_

_**Timeline: opening manga volume 21**_

**SWEET SACRIFACE**

_**Under your spell again**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**(Good Enough – Evanescence)**_

Akhirnya gadis itu datang juga. Tadinya kupikir ia hanyalah ilusi semata. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dariku. Aku menolak untuk peduli. Kurasa lebih baik bagiku untuk pasrah dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan Kainaldia.

Gadis itu datang dan mengatakan akan memenuhi janjinya padaku. Oh, aku ingin melupakan janji itu. Janji bahwa Cesia tidak akan membiarkan aku mati. Janji semacam itu tidak akan bermanfaat lagi sekarang. Aku sudah hancur, mungkin sejak hari bersalju itu – kalau saja saat itu aku tidak bertemu dengan Karl.

Aku teringat pada suatu hari yang cerah, ketika burung-burung terbang bebas di langit yang biru, di taman Dragon Castle……..

_"Aku…..Aku tidak akan sedih meski tidak ada burung di langit"._

_"Iya, ya……Tapi akan jadi sepi". Permaisuri Raseleane mendongak memandang langit. "Kalau melihat langit yang cerah, rasanya ingin tangan kita sampai kesana, iya kan? Paling tidak, ingin punya sayap…."._

Kata-kata puitis seperti itu, aku tidak menyukainya……Kalau tidak memiliki perasaan, maka tidak akan ada rasa takut. Namun perasaan hangat yang kurasakan saat itu membuatku takut. Takut akan kehilangan dan kegelapan yang dingin.

Aku membatin getir, _Bangsa Naga……_Aku pernah menjadi seorang Bangsa Naga. Tidak. Sampai saat ini aku _masih _seorang Bangsa Naga.

Mereka sangat memperhatikanku. Selalu peduli. Aku dimanja oleh mereka. Namun apalah artinya itu semua bagiku…. Dan apalah artinya bagi mereka…..Diriku tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Darah Bangsa Naga yang mengalir dalam tubuh ini adalah rantai yang digunakan untuk mengikatku. Mereka mengajariku cinta dan kehidupan manusia, hingga aku mengenal kepedihan dan rasa bersalah. Kubiarkan mereka memanipulasi dan memonopoliku. Aku tidak peduli.

Segala kepalsuan yang telah kujalani dan kupertahankan, hanya agar aku tidak kehilangan keseimbanganku – untuk selalu bersikap wajar. Aku tersenyum walau kekecewaan membuncah dalam hati. Aku tertawa walau sebenarnya dalam hatiku meratap dan menangis. Tidak. Adakalanya aku benar-benar merasa bahagia, aku tersenyum dan tertawa dengan segenap ketulusanku. Dan aku bersedia memberikan apapun agar saat-saat itu bertahan lebih lama. Kadang aku berpikir, andai saja malam itu aku tidak bertemu Karl…..Dalam beberapa hal, ketidaktahuan jauh lebih baik.

"Rath…….Lenganmu……" Cesia menatap khawatir.

Kurasakan nyeri pada lengan kiriku. Darah meluncur turun, membasahi lengan bajuku, dan menetes diatas lantai batu.

Aku tidak peduli lagi.

Kekuatan dalam diriku seolah lenyap begitu saja. Dan kubiarkan tubuhku jatuh tersungkur di depan Cesia.

"Tadi kaubilang bodoh, kan?" tanyaku lirih. Aku tersenyum getir menyadari gadis ini tidak akan menyerah pada janjinya. Cesia berlutut dan menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Iya……..Benda titipan itu juga…", jawab Cesia. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di matanya meski suaranya terdengar tegar. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak ingin membuat Cesia sedih. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Aku berada diambang kematianku…..

"Ah….Apa, ya?" Aku lupa mengenai benda yang akan dikembalikannya.

"Sebenarnya, mungkin aku datang untuk membunuh Rath", ujarnya.

Aku terkesiap. Mungkinkah ia sudah menyerah? Kurasa tidak, ia hanya ingin membuatku senang. "Itu…bagus sekali…" jawabku. "Tapi kau menjadi pembohong yang ingkar janji…..Apakah tidak apa-apa?".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pernah melakukan ini sekali. Dan untuk kedua kali…." Cesia mengeluarkan Fugen no Tsue. "Aku bisa lebih baik lagi, iya kan?".

Kuperhatikan benda yang didapatkan Cesia dari Gunung Emfaza. Pada ujung atas tongkat tersebut terdapat sebuah bola kristal besar yang bersinar cemerlang. Tongkat yang pernah mengembalikanku dari kematian dengan nyawa Kaistern. Dulu bola kristal itu tidak ada……Mungin bola itu adalah salah satu harta karun yang dicari oleh Kitchel. "Oh, ternyata begitu cara kerjanya….Sayang sekali….".

Cesia tersenyum. Kemudian dari tangannya muncul sebuah bola hampa udara, semakin lama semakin membesar. Ada sesuatu didalamnya. Aku bangkit dari pangkuan Cesia ketika menyadari apa yang ada dalam bola hampa udara itu.

"Kalung segel milik Permaisuri Naga", kata Cesia.

"Itu yang hendak dikembalikan….? Makanya kau bebaskan aku?" tanyaku. Sudah kusangka ia tidak akan serius. Gadis keras kepala ini tidak akan membiarkan aku mati.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Permaisuri Naga".

"Sebenarnya aku bisa lebih bebas kalau kaubiarkan aku mati".

"NGGAK BOLEH!!", tukas Cesia keras. Ia membungkuk menatapku. Ekspresinya sama seperti dulu, ketika aku hendak mengiris leherku dengan pedang Kaisar Naga.

"Lebih cepat begitu. Apalagi aku sudah punya pengganti".

"Pengganti?". Cesia tampak terkejut.

"Zoma…..Ya…Mungkin dia bisa kembali dengan Fugen no Tsue. Zoma bisa menggantikan aku. Walau tidak…..yang lain masih……" Aku sedikit terkejut karena Cesia tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Cara itu. Kaupikir, siapa yang tak suka?", ucapnya.

"Bangsa Naga….? Nadil? Atau Cesia akan menghalangiku…?".

"Kau mengerti atau tidak…..?" Dia mendekat lagi padaku, kali ini gerakannya lebih pelan. "Kalau kau mengerti…..rasanya aneh…." Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang indah.

Kali ini aku yang mendekat. Wajah Cesia berada sangat dekat. Dan aku mengikuti dorongan hati, aku menciumnya. Sepertinya Cesia terkejut dengan tindakanku. Bisa kudengar jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Kemudian aku menjauh darinya.

Kurasakan waktuku semakin sempit. Semakin sulit aku mempertahankan posisiku diatas tanah. Cesia menyadarinya. Lalu dipakaikannya kalung segel itu padaku. Dan pandanganku memudar….

Aku sudah tahu. Sejak awal, aku memang tidak ada. Inilah jalan yang terbaik; bagi Bangsa Naga maupun bagiku. Lagipula aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menanggungnya. Aku ingin mengakhiri kepedihan yang tak terperikan ini. Yang lebih penting adalah dengan begini aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupku.

Sesuatu keluar dari dalam diriku. Aku membuka mata dan kulihat sosok Shin sang Naga Cahaya, naga pelindungku yang sebenarnya. Ia memancarkan sinar keemasan yang menyilaukan, begitu cemerlang.

_"Aku diancam, makanya aku akan pergi"_, kata sebuah suara. Dan sinar itu membubung tinggi meninggalkanku.

"Tidak apa-apa", jawabku. "Pergilah. Aku punya…." Kubiarkan mataku memejam. Cesia akan _menidurkanku. _Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya dengan begini aku tidak akan merasakan apapun……

_Aku punya banyak sekali benda yang tak kubutuhkan dan benda yang bukan milikku. Kau mau ambil? Aku tak butuh apa-apa……_

_**In a dream**_

_**Will you give your love to me**_

_**Beg my broken heart to beat**_

_**Save my life**_

_**Change my mind**_

_**If I fall and all is lost**_

_**No light to lead the way**_

_**Remember that all alone**_

_**Is where I belong**_

_**(Cloud Nine – Evanescence)**_

**Des/23/07**

Oleh: Chariz F. Utomo


End file.
